


Compass

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a Smol Bean, M/M, Song inspired title, Theo is an amazing bf, he needs a hug, so he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Liam has a bad day and all he needs is a good hug from his boyfriend.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://letsimagineotps.tumblr.com/post/124583406661/imaginetheotp-imagine-your-person-a-of-your-otp>  
> 

_I've got something to confess  
_

_I keep you in my pocket to use_

_You're my only compass_

_I might be lost without you._

 

 

The alarm on his phone went off, making Liam to grumble irritated in the pillow. He raised his head and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He threw a hand on the nightstand, reaching blindly for his phone to turn off the stupid alarm. At first he didn’t have any reaction in the moment he saw the time, but when the notifications of three other alarms that he missed, he swore he never woke up this fast.

 

He hissed a ‘shit’, threw the blankets off him and bolted from the mattress directly towards the drawer, picking the first clothing items he got in hand. He dressed quickly, grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. His stomach grumbled in protest, demanding nutrients, but he didn’t have time for that.

 

“Bye mom”, he shouted over his shoulder, when he got out on the door, not even sure if his mom was or was not at  home in that moment.

 

In the car,he tried to make his hair look acceptable, but he only did worse. He growled and gave up, turning the engine on furiously and accelerated towards school. He got into the high-school’s parking lot in record time, being really surprised that he didn’t bumped the car in a tree or that any officer stopped him for breaking the speed limit.

 

He crossed the parking lot in a light jog and pushed past the front doors. He heard a muffled ‘ouch’ and he widened his eyes when he recognized the voice.

 

“Jesus, I’m so sorry Miss Martin”, he said apologetically when the doors closed and Natalie Martin’s figure filled his vision field. Her hand was placed on her forehead, a grimace of pain being present on her face. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and pursed her lips, making Liam’s guts burn with nervousness.

 

“Go to class mister Dunbar”, and with this she turned around, leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

Apparently they had a Calculus test that he knew nothing about, let alone studying. He stared at the paper shit in front of him, munching at the eraser at the end of his pencil. He left out a frustrated moan and closed his eyes. He opened them again and stared at the equations, still having no idea how to solve them. He raised his head and looked around him, observing how all the students seemed to know everything, unlike him. He tightened the grip over the pencil until it broke into his palm.

 

“Fuck”, he said loud enough to turn all the stares towards him. He swollowed, feeling his mouth oddly dry.

 

“Mister Dunbar, this kind of language is unacceptale! Please review your attitude”, Miss Turner spoke indignated. Liam blushed embarrassed, sinking further into his seat and looking blankly at the sheet of paper again, fidgeting with the too pieces of the former pencil.

* * *

 

The world seemed to hate him today. After the Calculus test, the next class was Biology. He forgot his project at home in his rush this morning. Miss Fitz just gave him a disapproving shake of her head and passed over him. At lunch he got in line in the cafeteria only to realize that he forgot his money as well, resulting the fact that he is forced to starv for the rest of the day. He snapped at Mason in the History class when he told Liam that he was reading the wrong page. During the Lacrosse practice he couldn’t focus on anything else, causing the Coach to yell at him for being so weak. He almost wolfed out after the tough words, but Theo’s voice and face appeared in his mind, grounding him and leading him on the right path, away from something he would regret later.

 

When he got home he didn’t even paid attention to the movement in the kitchen, he just went straight to his room. He didn’t even bother closing the door behind him, hopping face first on the bed. He heard foot steps behind him, but he didn’t even bother checking whose foot steps are because the scent hit his nose before the person could get properly in his room. It’s his favorite scent,making his nose trills buzz in delight and his wolf rumble pleased in his chest. He exhaled heavily.

 

“Nope, don’t even try”, Liam warned him muffled by he sheets. He turned around only to be hit by the sight of Theo, a warm smile stretched on his face, causing Liam’s heart rate to incrase. He loved watching his lover smiling, the way he looked younger, igniting the spark in his green eyes and the skin crinkle st the corners. Liam swollowed dryly and felt the corners of his mouth go upwards.

 

Theo started walking towards him and stratched his arm. Liam wrapped his palm around his, feeling the little jolts of electricity travel through his body. It might sound like a total cliche, but he’ll never get used to this wonderful feeling that melted his insides and the butterfiles fluttur furiously in his stomach.

 

Theo tugged at his arm, so Liam catched the signals and he rose on his feet, standing in front of him. Theo gently cupped his face and moved his thumb over his cheek bone, sending shivers down Liam’s spine. Liam leaned into his touch happily and he felt his smile grow bigger. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

And his day definitly got better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3  
> Let me know your thoughts about it. ^.^  
> And you can also find me on tumblr as @18-sweet-poisoned-heart.


End file.
